


Carry On My Wayward Son

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Political RPF, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Infidelity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bill thought that any hope of finding his true mate was gone, that he had to settle for his marriage with Hilary, until he meets Mycroft Holmes' youngest half brother, Misha Collins.
Relationships: Bill Clinton/Misha Collins
Comments: 21
Kudos: 37





	Carry On My Wayward Son

"Bill, this can't go on. You mean so much to me, what if they impeach you." Misha's lower lip wobbled as he spoke these words with a shaky voice. It killed him to refuse the older man, Bill's raw sexual charisma was hard to extract himself from. He still remembered when Mycroft introduced them for the first time, he'd only tagged along as he was bored of staying in the Four Seasons to keep his brother's omega, Greg Lestrade, company. Greg was a very by the books sort, and he didn't gel well with Misha's outgoing, adventurous nature. When he first saw Bill, he'd expected the older man to be the same, but he wasn't, the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled, the way his tie swayed as he reached over for a handshake, he was lost forever. This was the hardest moment in his life, but he had to do it, for Bill.

Bill looked into Misha's blue eyes with gold flecks, he pulled him closer so their noses were almost touching. They were breathing the same air, sharing life in a way they couldn't for real. He refused to let Misha deny this, to deny them, they had a connection that went beyond the normal, and he felt so much resentment at their circumstances. Bill wished they'd met sooner, before he'd met Hilary. Though he cared for his wife, she was an alpha like him, she didn't draw him in like Misha, a sweet, virginal omega. Why didn't Misha understand? For him, Bill was willing to throw away the presidency! He didn't care what those conservative christian bastards believed, homosexual relations between alpha and omegas had been normal since the dawn of time. He wanted Misha, needed him, and he refused to take no for an answer.

He pulled Misha close, giving a second to pull away, though Misha, predictably, didn't. And when their lips finally met, Misha felt a wet gush between his thighs, and a heat bloom within him. He panicked, this couldn't be happening, he was on his suppressants, this wasn't happening. He tried to pull away but Bill pulled him closer, his nostrils flaring. "You know what this means right, Misha? You're going into heat now, because I'm your true mate."

Misha didn't even resist anymore, he didn't want to fight back anymore. He gave into his instincts, he let himself be pulled in and their lips met together in a furious clash. Their tongues duelled for dominance, and the pheromones overwhelmed the Oval Office. The world faded away into nothing, all that mattered was them, and how sweet Misha was submitting to his true Alpha Bill. 

Suddenly Misha's phone rang, startling him out of this moment. He wanted to ignore it but he knew this ringtone, it was his brother, Sherlock, calling.

"Ignore it," Bill growled lowly, his alpha voice reverberating through Misha's petite frame. Misha felt like liquid sex had been poured through him, and his face flushed red like the communist manifesto at Bill's masculine tone. His legs felt like jelly, and his thighs were so slick, his pants felt heavy with liquid. Bill seemed to scent this too, pressing him up against the wooden desk where dozens of presidents had sat down before him. "This isn't a joke, take off your clothes Misha. Let me give you my pups."  
  
"Pups?" In a daze, Misha said. But if they had pups, they'd be legally married under the A/B/O Act of 1969, Section 420, was he really willing to go this far?   
  
"Yes, pups. Hilary will understand, you're all that matters to me now. We are destined to be." His cerulean orbs gazed into his, boring into his soul. Misha knew for certain, Bill wasn't messing about now, he was serious. And who was he to deny Bill, after all, he was the president.

Throwing off his pants, and assuming the position, he looked back to Bill with his mound on display to be taken. "Take me, daddy." 

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos and comment to stop my sinful hand.
> 
> __________________________________  
> Next Week, on SPNGATE
> 
> "Doctor, I'm just not strong enough," one hand around his swollen belly, the other clutching onto the Doctor, Misha was barely standing, feeling a gaping void consuming him within. 
> 
> The Doctor looked grim, but he wasn't the Doctor for no reason, he'd had to make hard choices like this before, always choosing the greater good, no matter the cost. "I'm sorry, Misha. We have to repair the timeline, Bill has to be with Monica or the time vortex will break down."


End file.
